my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamako Kayaku
Tamako Kayaku (火薬玉子; kayaku tamako) ...... Appearance She is a rather average sized girl with blonde hair with slight brown ombre at the bottom and brown eyes and glasses. Her hair goes just below her shoulders, and she is usually seen wearing her hair down with a small messy bun on top. Some people say she looks like her father in certain cases, while some say she looks like her mother. Her school uniform consists a dark green blazer with goldish-yellow outline, dark green plaid skirt, a tan cardigan, and a light grayish bow with calf high black socks and dark brown loafers. During the spring/summer time she wears a short sleeved button up that is tucked into her skirt and a light grayish tie. When not in her school uniform she is seen wearing either an outfit with a skirt, such as a tan button up with a brown skirt and brown boots and thigh high socks, or she is wearing a hoodie with shorts and flip flops or high tops, there’s no in-between. During the winter times, she wears a blue overcoat with boots and light blue thigh high socks and occasionally black gloves. Personality She is a very cheerful and happy girl, she can get along with others when she wants to. She is willing to run head first into a situation, but sometimes dong this can be risky and she doesn’t really listen to others when they tell her she shouldn’t do that. She tends to keep to herself when asked about her family history in relation to her father. She doesn’t like to talk about him much, but she still cares about him, sometimes. At times she can be very stubborn and will refuse to take advice from others, even if the advice can help her. She tends to be straightforward with others. When the time comes where her nice girl act drops you better run because you will be in for a world of hurt. She gets this side of her from her father. History Tamako is the youngest of five born to the retired Pro-Hero Firestorm and a successful businessman. Like the rest of her family she received her quirk fairly early on at the age of four. When she first discovered it there really wasn’t much to it, as she could only produce small orbs of light that did minimal damage and made a little “pop” sound whenever it went off. Through training though she has made it stronger and is able to use it in different ways. She has always had an admiration for art and drawing as she would always draw pictures for her family, and her mom especially. At the age of 13 Tamako’s mother got into a fight with villains, but was outnumbered and was severely injured. When Akemi was in the hospital, Tamak would always go there and show her mother the pictures she drew or painted. She made a couple so her mom could have them in her room while she recovered and knew that everyone was there for her. When it finally got time for Tamako to go to highschool, she wanted to go to a hero school, but her father wouldn’t allow it as he didn’t want her to get hurt like her mother did. She now goes to a private Liberal Arts and Design school, but she will always sneak over to a hero school and watch them train or just watch the kids walk out of the front gate, and imagine what it would be like to go there. She has a very loving and supporting family otherwise. Quirk and Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combat: Tamako is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, due to her good reflexes she is good at dodging attacks from opponents. Her attacks are strong and decisive. She uses it with her quirk to catch her opponents off guard, after using her abilities and stun them. Keen Intelligence: She is very knowledgeable of not only her surroundings but her opponents as well. She has shown to have great obervasnable skills. She is able to formulate strategies that will help her either in a fight or to escape. Quirk Pyrotechnics (花火 Hanabi): This quirk allows the user to create spheres of energy. What the user can do with that energy is entirely reliant of how much energy is being put into the sphere, for instance like bakugos stun grenade the user can create a tiny sphere of energy and throw it towards the target causing the momentum of the throw to make the sphere explode when it hits said target causing a flash of light similar to that of the light that is created by fireworks. The bigger the sphere the more power it has and the more devastating the fireworks are. Creating a sphere as big as a soccer ball strains the user greatly therefore only spheres the size of a baseball are recommended. This quirks has other effects as well, when the user throws a fire work it explodes so that means the user can't use this quirk in crowded places nor while the user is surrounded by people. When her quirk explodes anyone that is in its range can be victim to extreme burns, temporary blindness, temporary loss of hearing, and of course the explosion will cause the target to be forced back a few feet but the user is also weak to these affects. This quirk does take a lot of energy to use and if the sphere is not made properly it will cause a backfire explosion on the user. Super Moves * Flash bomb (フラッシュ爆弾 Furasshu bakudan): As said above this is when she creates a tiny sphere and makes it turn to a flash grenade. * Light Show (ライトショー Raitoshō): The user creates multiples fireworks and hurls them though the air making them look like lightning and causing them to all explode at once. * Light Source (光源 Kōgen): This isn’t a move per say but she can summon her quirk and use the small orb as a light source in dark places. * Beacon (ビーコン Bīkon): Tamako shoots her quirk in a flare like manner that can be used as a signal and discraction. * Spark Stream (スパークストリーム Supākusutorīmu): By concentrating a few of her orbs in her hands she can send them at targets, they are luminous energy sparks which can destroy certain metals and other soft materials. It is also capable of giving someone a 2nd degree burn is they’re close enough. * Ground Breaker (起工業者 Kikō gyōsha): By placing both hands on the ground and heating her hands to extreme temperatures, she is able to heat the ground and she can explode a 20-foot radius around where she touched. It sends out a wave of fire and explosions. It requires a lot of concentration and energy, so she rarely uses it. Ultimate Move * Giga Firework! (ギガ花火！Giga hanabi!): This move is when the user exceeds her sphere size limitation by making a sphere the size of a wrecking ball causing burns all over the arm that is being used to make it and when it is thrown it explodes like a hundred fireworks went of at the same time. Stats Equipment Specialized Goggles: She wears these to prevent her to be blinded by her own quirk. Specialized Headphones: Helps with the sound made by her quirk so she doesn't damage her eardrums. Heat Proof Gloves: Also her to use her quirk without getting severely burned by it. Med Kit: She carries around a med kit with supplies for wounded people and herself. Trivia * I made her character by using a doll maker called Kisekae. * Her first name Tamako (玉子) means Sphere or Ball Child; 玉 (kyu, tama) meaning "ball" with 子 (shi, su, tsu, ko, -ko, -ne) meaning "child.", while her last name Kayku (火薬) means Gunpowder * Maybe in the future she might be able to go to a hero school, possible her 2nd or 3rd year. * She has a dog name Hiro. * She’s a street artist, but no one in her family knows except for her mother and Saburou. ** She goes by the name JAX. ** She has a notebook full of the designs she wants to do. *** They are mainly based off real life events that happened to her. * She lives going to cafes with her mom and trying the deserts and talking with her. * Theme Song(s): Unstoppable by Sia and Never Give Up by Sia Category:Ashlover98 Category:Females Category:Students